Runaway Princess
by idiot.princess
Summary: The responsibility, the balance of it all, the pressure. Being a princess is no joke nor no fun. Mikan runs away to find herself to find her inner princess but instead gets kidnapped but she doesn't even realize it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Runaway Princess**

**A/N:** Hello everyone!!! This is russianpopprincess making a new story : Yay me! This is called the runaway princess. Doyyy. I think everyone can see it now. Ha ha. Anyways... lets move on!!! This would probably be a 5 shot so yea :

_Dedicated to anime chudoku a.k.a Stefi Kato my beshyyy._

**Chapter 01: Macaroni and Cheese**

The brunette whined once more about her colossal ballroom dress. It was a golden poofy dress with layers and layers of clothing. She couldn't breathe any longer. Not only that but she had to balance a big dictionary on her head soon while walking and dancing gracefully across the hall. Another fact was that she had the strictest teacher around, Miss Goldbloom. Mikan believed that she was strict because she had no husband. Because of this, Mikan tried to help by hooking her up with someone. She got a serious beating after.

"Now miss Sakura," Miss Goldbloom said in her British accent, "Balance... Balance."

_OOF!_

"Miss Sakura, get on your feet right now," she said frustrated, "If you expect to be a respected princess in the coming years, you must be poised. How will you ever be a princess if you keep falling?"

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess!"

"Absurd! A princess not wanting to be the heir of the royal family?!" she lectured, "It is simply undone! Now get up!"

Mikan quickly stood up and took the book. In frustration, she forcefully gave the book to her tutor and dashed off to her room. Miss Goldbloom simply rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What is wrong with that lunatic???" she asked herself, "Doesn't she know that I'm trying my hardest?! She's a slave driver!"

She sighed in defeat and went closer to her mirror. The picture of her mother which hung across calmed her down nicely. She took the picture off and sat down at the bed looking at it.

"Oh mom," she smiled, "I wish you were here. You always were graceful and you were able to have fun with it. I wish I was more like you."

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Mikan?" her father knocked.

"Just go away," Mikan said burying herself under her silk blanket.

After a few knocks more, the king decided to come in. He looked at the depressed daughter and smiled. He slowly sat on the bed and gave her a nice pat on the back to comfort her.

"Now, now, Mikan," he smiled, "Don't get hot headed."

"Daddy, everything I do turns out all wrong. I wish I was at least a bit like mom then things would be fine!"

"But who said you were your own mother? Sure, she's graceful as a wave but she wasn't as fun as you."

"Yea right," she sighed, "The whole village knew her as the spunky, pretty, sweet and kind princess."

"And you?"

"When I pass someone from the village they just look at me and look away."

"They'll know you. I promise."

"Okay."

The king just gave her another pat, a kiss on the cheek and left. His daughter was very tired he believed and so he let her sleep. Mikan looked at her father as he slowly left. The farther he got the sleepier she felt. And so the little princess slept...

dot. dot. dot.

Little Mikan opened her hazel eyes. As she opened up to the world, he saw the dark red curtains covering the window. It was dark. She looked at the clock beside her and saw the time: 11:00 pm. Just in time for her escape plan.

dot. dot. dot

"Oi, wake up boy!" Tsubabsa yelled out kicking a young boy.

"What did I tell you about waking me up like that?"

"Were going to kidnap the princess," Tsubasa seriously said.

"Already?"

"Yep. Get ready."

Mikan packed her bags and awaited for her good friend, also a commoner, Hotaru's arrival. She saw none. From far away, Hotaru slept well. Mikan wondered and waited while the "Fire Casters" went off and went on with their plan. From the impatience, Mikan climbed down the vines but failed with a bump. She looked up.

"What were you doing?" a young boy raised an eyebrow looking at the princess.

"I was... um," she looked at him, "Please don't tell my father."

"Whatever," he ignored not knowing who she was.

"I'm running away," Mikan said, "I am just sick of being the princess."

"You're the princess?" He smirked, "How convenient."

"Are you one of Hotarus workers?"

He raised an eyebrow again, "Whatever. Just come with me."

"Okay!" she smiled. **(She doesn't even know she's getting kidnapped. Haaay. What am I to do with you Mikan?)**

"C'mon higher! I think that's her room!" Tsubasa yelled out quietly to a blonde haired boy.

"She's not in here!!!" the boy said.

"What are you doing?" A raven-haired boy mumbled poking Tsubasa.

Tsubasa looked at him irritated, "Didn't I already tell you?! We're kidnapping the---."

Mikan slowly peeked out behind Natsume and waved.

Natsume pulled Tsubasa's ears down and whispered, "She doesn't know we're kidnapping her so keep it on low profile."

"Really?" Tsubasa sweat dropped, "How can she not know?"

"Yea, she's as stupid as a dumbbell."

Suddenly, she looked at Ruka who was dangling on her window. He looked at her and blushed resulting to him falling down. Mikan gasped and ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked concerned.

"Are you an angel?" he asked a bit starry eyed and confused as well.

She giggled a bit then helped him up, "No, but I do think you fell from my window. Should I ask... why?"

"We were..." he lost track of his words.

"Rescuing you from this awful place!" Tsubasa said covering Ruka's mouth.

"Okay!" she smiled, "Where are we headed?"

"Just rest already, okay?" Tsubasa said carrying her.

Mikan dozed off once more. Taking one last good glance at the palace, she finally fell fast asleep.

"Bye father,"Mikan mumbled.

Mikan woke up to see a new day. All went well when she didn't see the painting on the ceiling of the palace. She was relieved. She stood up and opened the door. It was a beautiful garden.

"Wow," Mikan mumbled in awe.

"What are you doing up so early? Ruka asked, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ruka."

"Mikan," she shook hands with him, "I'm used to waking up so early for my morning exercise."

"Ah, how does it feel to not do anything for awhile?"

"I," she paused to breathe everything in, "I like it."

"Great. Want pancakes?"

"Made by you?"

"Ha, no! I don't know how to cook. It'll be by Tsubasa. Be careful though. He can't cook either."

"Can I cook for you?" she smiled.

"Be our guest," he laughed.

A few moments later, Mikan placed the macaroni and cheese on the table with a smiling face.

"This looks good, Mikan," Ruka smiled.

"Yea! We'll finally get a decent meal in this hide out!" Tsubasa said.

"Thank you!" Mikan smiled.

"No thanks," Natsume said, "I don't want to die early."

"What do you mean?!" she yelled at Natsume, "I'm a good cook!"

"I bet she is, Natsume. Lets taste it Tsubasa."

"Sure!"

As they took one bite of her macaroni and cheese, they paused with disgust on their faces. Their faces turned blue and their eyes started to bulge.

"How can someone make macaroni and cheese taste over cooked and under cooked at the same time?!" Tsubasa thought.

"Tsubasa's cooking tastes better than this!" Ruka thought.

"Do you like it, Ruka?" Mikan asked.

"Yea, it's the best macaroni and cheese I've ever tasted!"

She tasted her food as well and soon her smile turned into a frown. She spit the food out and drank a glass of water.

"Why didn't you tell me it was horrible?!" she yelled out asking.

"Mikan," Ruka frowned, "I'm sorry. We didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I'm so sorry Ruka, Tsubasa," Mikan apologized, "I'll make another one!"

"NO!" Ruka and Tsubasa hindered her.

"I'll make breakfast," Natsume said, "So that the royal pain won't give a royal stomach ache."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mikan shouted.

"I'm just telling the truth, Your Highness," he said sarcastically.

"So you think you're better than me in cooking?" Mikan asked with a sour face.

"Mikan you better not----." Ruka stuttered and paused from interruption.

"Fine! I hope I don't die early too!" she stuck out her tongue.

Once the food arrived, Natsume served the food to everyone.

"This looks good, Natsume!" Ruka smiled.

"It looks good but it doesn't mean it tastes good," Mikan debated.

She took one bite. Her eyes shot wide open.

"This is really," she thought, "Good. It's better than the one in the palace!"

"So what do you think, princess?" Natsume said again sarcastically.

"I think it's awful!!!"

"She's bluffing isn't she?" Ruka whispered to Tsubasa.

"Yep," Tsubasa smirked.

"Your taste buds must be destroyed then," Natsume said.

"I lost my appetite!!!" Mikan exited the room.

"Tsk, whatever," Natsume ate his food.

Mikan stepped into the garden. She held her shawl and sat thinking of her kingdom. Meanwhile back at the village...

"HERE YE HERE YE! PRINCESS MIKAN ESCAPED OR KIDNAPPED!" a squire yelled out, "FIVE HUNDRED SHECKELS SHALL BE GIVEN TO THE ONE WHO WILL FIND HER!"

"Wait a minute," Hotaru paused to think, "I'm supposed to let her escape. So who took her?"

**A/N: **Omg!!!! What a beautiful start of a fanfic! Don't you think it's funny? Ha ha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! My laptop got a virus so all of my stories are gone! Huhuhu! This is the second chapter already! 3 more chapters!**

_Dedicated to erinn. I love her to death!_

**Chapter 2: The Royal Brawl**

"Give her back, Lucas!" King Sakura yelled out sword fighting with King Lucas

"Making up stories again, Sakura?" King Lucas smirked, "You've always been good at that!"

King Sakura dropped his sword. King Lucas pointed his sword towards his neck, "I swear, Lucas, if you touch a single hair on her head I will banish and kill you with my bare hands!"

"Oh dear, I am scared now," King Lucas sighed sarcastically, "Besides, your Highness, what would I want with your stupid princess?

"You know why you need her, Lucas. You've always known."

Back at the forest, Mikan laughed joyfully with Ruka. Ruka liked her from the first time he met her. Mikan didn't. She didn't even know. **(Dense, dense, dense, dense, dense) **She just felt like he was a friend to her. Ruka's stories amused her.

"Ruka, can you shut that royal pain's mouth. I'm trying to sleep," Natsume grunted.

Mikan stood up insulted, "HEY!! WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME NAMES?! I AM A PRINCESS MIND YOU!!"

"So what if you're a princess? You're as dumb as a dumbbell!" he smirked.

"Ugh! Why are you so mean to me?!"



"Well get used to it, princess, because I won't want to change for you," he dictated coldly, "Nice underwear by the way. Who wears strawberries these days?"

Mikan grew red and looked down. Her skirt fell down as she fidgeted a lot debating with Natsume.

"You can look now, Ruka," Natsume said, "She placed them up already."

"N…N…NATSUMEEEEEEEE!!" she yelled, "YOU… YOU PERVERT!!

"Hey don't look at me," Natsume said, "You're the one who dropped her skirt. How royal of you."

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THAT?! AND EVEN IF I DID, I CERTAINLY WON'T DO IT FOR YOU!!" (Haven't I used this line like… a gazillion of times already. Oh well, it kind of never gets old)s

"Psh, whatever."

With that, he left them with Mikan still mad at him and Ruka still covering his eyes.

"GRRR!! I HATE HIM!!" Mikan grunted.

Ruka looked at her staying still with streaks of red toward his face. Mikan sweat dropped feeling all embarrassed as well. Ruka stood up.

"I think Tsubasa is looking for me!" he said with haste.

Mikan just watched him trot off to who knows where. She sighed greatly and sat down thinking of what could be happening at the palace. Meanwhile back at the palace, the king paces back and forth worrying about his poor little princess.

"Your Highness, we've been searching for her for hours. We've searched North, South, East, and West but no sign of her," the captain of the royal guards reported. The king grew furious.



"Then search at the Northeast, the Northwest! I don't care how long it takes and how many lives must be sacrificed just find her!" the king roared then coughed a bit.

"Sire, please lower your temper. It won't do well for your health," the king's personal nurse suggested.

The king thought to himself while rubbing his fingers against his forehead, "Where can she be? Could it be that she has been very fed up with the palace that she'd do such a thing?"

Night fell once more. Outside the hideout, Mikan looked at the stars and once again thought of her mom. Finally, she felt so stress free and so calm. No responsibilities, no old ladies continuously badgering to grasp perfection. She finally felt one with everything which believe it or not made her feel graceful in her own little way. She smiled and curtsied to her imaginary partner. The raven haired boy watched her dance with such flawlessness.

"If you're trying to act like a princess, I'm not impressed," Natsume smirked, "You're movement should be consistent and those steps of yours aren't even real."

Mikan looked away, "Well I'm sorry mister perfect! Why do you always have to be so smug and how do you know anything about ballroom dancing?"

The moment she looked back, Natsume stood right in front of her reaching out for her hand. She was confused. After a few minutes, Natsume drew a face which made Mikan stare at him badly.



"Excuse me your Highness, but if I'm not mistaken this is how royal people dance at a ball," Natsume said sarcastically acting smug once again.

"I knew that! I'm not that stupid!" she said acting stubborn while accepting his invitation to dance.

"Then show me you're not that stupid," he smirked twirling her around.

She smiled. At every mistake she made like stepping on Natsume's foot, Natsume would make a rude remark like "Watch it big foot, I don't want to lose all my toes." After a few remarks, she finally got right and she wouldn't look at her feet anymore. She was at perfect balance with everything. Her posture was good, she wasn't tripping on her nightgown, and all she was doing was dancing.

"If I knew we'd be dancing tonight, I would've called the boys!" Tsubasa interrupted.

"Oh, hi Tsubasa! We're you there for a long time? Mikan asked releasing her grip on Natsume.

"Don't you think you should be going to sleep, Mikan. We're doing a lot of things tomorrow!" Tsubasa smiled.

"Oh, okay! Goodnight Tsubasa! Goodnight Natsume!" Mikan said skipping to her room.

Once Mikan left and the two we're left alone, Tsubasa looked at Natsume and smiled teasingly. Natsume has been different a bit ever since she arrived and Tsubasa knew it. He went towards Natsume and whispered to his ear. "You better not fall in love with this one, Natsume. She's a princess and we're just mere thieves. We only kidnapped her for one reason-- the money." Natsume's eyes grew wide in 

shock but then softened. "Don't think I'm getting soft, Tsubasa. I know the mission. Don't be stupid. I'd be an idiot if I fell in love with her." Though that may be, Natsume secretly had a little crush on her but he was the one who would put aside his feelings for the betterment of others. And the money as he knew was the betterment of others.

**a/n: Oh dear oh dear. Looks like a big mess of trouble is headed their way. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola everybody! I just want you to know that the PS I Love You 2 will be in hiatus because there's a lot of drama which is affecting with my author-ness. Haha. Buuut! I will be back soon. I promise. I'll post this up in the current PS I Love You 2 chapter so yea. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Meet Hotaru Imai!**

"Ohayou, Tsubasa, Ruka," Mikan smiled at the two boys seated before the table, "Want me to cook you something?"

Without any hesitation, they yelled, "NO!!" an awkward silence rose, "We mean Natsume will be making us breakfast."

"Oh, for a moment I thought you didn't like my cooking," Mikan smiled, "Where is Natsume, anyways?"

Tsubasa and Ruka looked at each other, "He's looking for fresh ingredients."

"Ah, okay then!"

Natsume came back and started making the meal. That morning, Tsubasa gave everyone a task. Mikan's task was to go in town without being noticed. Because Tsubasa's skill to lie, he told Mikan to steal from them.

"But isn't that called stealing?" Mikan asked.

"No, Mikan. Those people are in debt to us. We saved their lives when you were very young. So to repay us, they made everything free for us!"

"Oh, okay."

After being told on what to do, she went off wearing a disguise which wasn't conspicuous. She looked at the grocery items Tsubasa asked for and started with the fruits. She needed at least five apples. At her third apple, she felt a hand laid on her shoulder. The beat of her heart raced. She turned around and saw a girl with raven hair and beautiful deep purple eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm uhh."

"Don't you know you're being looked for?"

"But your workers got me like I told you!"

Hotaru looked at her and tried to remember, "Okay then. Bring me to them."

"But I have to get these things on the list."

"Mikan, that's stealing."

"That's not what Tsubasa said."

"Tsubasa?" Hotaru's eyes widened, "Mikan, bring me to them. I need to talk to them."

"Okay!" Mikan yelled out with a smile.

The two girls ventured out to the woods where the hideout was and went in. Hotaru drew a serious face the more they went deeper into the woods.

"We're here!" Mikan smiled. She then went into the hideout and yelled out, "I'm back!"

The three boys went out and to their surprise they saw Hotaru with her. Their eyes grew wide (except for Natsume.)

"Mikan, didn't we tell you not to bring people into our hideout?" Tsubasa asked.

"But this is Hotaru- your boss," she smiled.

"Mikan, may you leave us alone for a moment," Tsubasa asked.

"Okay!" she giggled then left them.

"Okay, we both know you aren't our boss. Why'd you come here?" Tsubasa asked in a deep and serious voice.

"Don't give that tone to me. You kidnapped my best friend. What for?"

Ruka replied, "We heard that the princess is worth millions in wealth."

Hotaru whispered to herself, "Baka," then brought out her baka gun and shot the two of them.

"Hey, you what do you know about Mikan anyways?" Natsume asked being smug. (Ayeee!)

"I know she isn't supposed to be with you," Hotaru replied.

"You don't even know how to get the millions out of her," Hotaru stated, "It isn't only her presence in the castle that is wanted."

There was an awkward silence. Natsume blasted the door with his fire ball. Everyone saw her crying her tears out. She was listening.

"You all lied to me?" Mikan asked, her voice shaking violently, "You just wanted to use me?"

"Mikan… we,"Tsubasa paused.

"You thought I was such an idiot to be kidnapped willingly by strangers?" Mikan continuously cried, "I hope you all are happy because knowing the truth I wouldn't care if I had to give all my wealth."

She ran with Natsume chasing her. Running so fast, Mikan did not see that she was about to fall down the hill. With that, she had tons of bruises from her knees to her arms. Natsume saw her still crying.

"Hey."

With one word, Mikan stood up closing one eye from pain. She slowly backed away from him. Natsume tried to make her see that he wasn't going to hurt her. He walked to her while she limped away from him. He grabbed her wrist and turned her.

"What else do you want from me?!" Mikan yelled, "I already feel worse! I thought the three of you were people I could trust. You just used me!"

Mikan tried to shake Natsume off but he couldn't let her so he hugged her tightly.

"Let me go! All you wanted from me was the money!" Mikan cried out, "Do you know how much that hurts? I thought I wasn't needed in the palace because of all the mistakes I kept making. Then I go with you and I think that I'm finally needed at least by some people and you just use me?!"

He let her go. She looked at him shocked about the action he just did. Because of depression, she slowly sat down and cried out everything. Natsume sat down next to her looking at the trees.

"Why do you think we didn't want you to know?" Natsume asked, "We never wanted this in the first place. The reason why we didn't hold the ransom yet was because we had a change of heart. Mikan, we're just people who were never wanted."

Mikan suddenly stopped crying and looked at him, "No matter how much I want to trust you, I can't. Just leave me alone, Natsume. Let me run, please."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Since no one had the heart to say anything, she ran leaving Natsume behind thinking about what she said. He didn't run after her. He knew where she was headed.

"Gomen." Natsume whispered to himself.

**A/N: Awww, anyways. I'll be finishing this story before I continue with the PS I Love You 2! Hope you guys will be looking forward to that. REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


End file.
